As is well known in the automotive technology, the size of the beds of trucks vary considerably and there is a recent trend, although subject to change, where the beds are made shorter than was heretofore the case such that the length is as short as 4-6.5 feet (′). Obviously, this has an adverse affect on the truck's ability to haul large loads, as for example, sheets of sheet rock, ply wood, etc that measures say, 4′×8′.
There are a number of devices that are on the market and described in the literature that address this problem. One such device, for example, is a tiered bracket that is pivotally mounted at the end of the truck bed that allows one to slide the large cargo through one of the gates defined by the tiered brackets where the cargo rests on the front end of the bed and on the gate bracket at the aft end of the bed. Other concepts include a platform that extends between the wheel wells of the truck bed and is extendable toward the rear of the bed, so that when the tailgate is deployed, the platform extends over the tailgate and effectively increases the cargo capacity of the bed. In other configurations the tailgate is utilized to provide the support for the load by leaving the tailgate in the upright position and allowing the load to extend thereover.
One of the problems is that the devices provided heretofore or described in the literature are limited to the amount of load carrying capacity they can provide. Also, since it is abundantly important that the center of gravity of the load is not situated where the load can tip, the structure must be such that the center of gravity is such that the load does not become dislodged from the bed or that the air current does not get under the load and dislodge it which, obviously, could lead to disastrous results.
I have found that I can provide a movable platform that obviates the heretofore known problems, as for example, when the load carrying structure of my invention is deployed it enhances the load carrying capacity of the platform and when utilized in a truck bed or SUV it increases the width of load carrying capacity thereof so as to allow for wider objects to be carried thereby. In accordance with this invention I provide a platform that normally lies flat on the bottom of the bed and includes either a camming arrangement or a foldable linkage system that allows the platform to be guided into position so that its height is equal to the top surface of the wheel well of the vehicle when deployed. Hence, the platform in this arrangement together with the wheel well support the load and since the wheel well is grounded with the structure of the vehicle the load carrying capacity of the platform is enhanced. When the invention is utilized in an SUV or other similar type of vehicle, since the platform raises to the level of the wheel well, the load is over the wheel well so that the width is not impaired by the width between the wheel wells. This configuration permits carrying a wider load than would otherwise could be carried, in addition to allowing the wheel wells to enhance the load capacity.